tmnt_2012fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Turtles In Time
Turtles in Time ("Die Turtles in der Zeit") ist die 71. Folge der 2012er Animationsserie, sowie die 19. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Hoffnung wider aller FaktenEinige Wochen nach Karais Giftanschlag halten die Turtles auf den Dächern der Stadt auf Leonardos Drängen hin nach ihr Ausschau. Leonardo hegt trotz ihrer letzten Begegnung immer noch die Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht geheilt werden kann, auch wenn die Situation immer noch hoffnungslos erscheint. Leonardos anhaltende Gefühle für Karai erwecken gemischt Gefühle bei seinen Brüdern; besonders Michelangelo beginnt nun steif und fest zu behaupten, dass es kein Mädchen auf der Welt gäbe, das jemals sein Herz einfangen wird. Mit einem Wasserschlauch versucht Raphael etwas bessere Stimmung zu wecken, und so beginnen die Vier ausgelassen auf dem Dach herumzutollen. thumb|240px|Die Besucherin, die vom Himmel fielDoch gerade in dem Moment öffnet sich auf einmal eine Art Tür mitten in der Luft, und aus dieser plumpst eine seltsam gekleidete junge Dame mit einem Stab in der Hand direkt aufs Dach hinunter. Und um die allgemeine Verwunderung weiter auf die Spitze zu treiben, nennt die Fremde die Turtles beim Namen und behauptet, dass sie aus der Zukunft stammt, wo die Existenz der Turtles nicht nur allgemein bekannt, sondern auch zur historischen Legende geworden ist! Michelangelo, der entgegen seiner großspurigen Aussage von vorhin extremen Gefallen an der Dame gefunden hat, kann sie dazu bringen, etwas mehr über sich zu erzählen: Ihr Name ist Renet, Zeitmeisterin in der Ausbildung und zurzeit auf der Flucht vor einem mächtigen Bösewicht, der nach der totalen Beherrschung von Raum und Zeit trachtet. Und kaum ist diese bedrohliche Neuigkeit ausgesprochen, tritt der Besagte durch die noch immer offene Dimensionstür in die irdische Welt: Ein dämonisch aussehender Kerl mit dem Namen Savanti Romero. thumb|left|240px|Die Geschichte von der Jagd nach dem ZeitzepterKaum angekommen, verliert Savanti keine Zeit und verlangt von Renet die Herausgabe des Zeitzepters (des Stabes, welchen Renet in der Hand hält). Die Turtles versuchen einzugreifen, doch gegen Savantis Kräfte haben sie keine Chance und werden wie Spielzeuge beiseite gefegt. Als Savanti daraufhin Renet angreifen will, aktiviert diese das Zepter; eine Energieentladung schleudert Savanti durch die Dimensionstür, welche sich hinter ihm wieder schließt und ihn 100 Millionen Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit befördert. Auf Drängen der Turtles erzählt Renet ihnen ihre Geschichte: Sie und ihr Lehrmeister, Lord Simultaneous, gehören zum Orden der Zeitmeister, welche über die Balance von Raum, Zeit und Realität wachen. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte Savanti versucht, das Zeitzepter zu stehlen, um sich die ultimative Macht anzueignen, doch Renet, die seine Tat beobachtet hatte, hat ihm das Zepter entreißen können und war in die Zeit zurückgeflüchtet, um sich die legendären Krieger zu suchen, die Savanti laut Geschichtsschreibung das Handwerk gelegt haben - nämlich die Turtles. thumb|240px|Die Strafe folgt auf dem HaupteDa aber somit nicht die Turtles, so wie es die Geschichte gelehrt hat, Savanti geschlagen haben, sondern Renet selbst, ergibt sich ein massives Zeitparadox. Das Zeitzepter beginnt zu leuchten, und Renet schlussfolgert, dass der verbannte Savanti angefangen hat, die Vergangenheit zu verändern und damit die jetzige Zeitlinie nach seinem Willen durcheinander zu bringen. Und um den Kohl fett zu machen, taucht auch noch eine Erscheinung von Lord Simultaneous auf, um Renet wegen ihrer Tat zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Verzweifelt öffnet Renet eine neue Dimensionstür und flüchtet; der verliebte Michelangelo jagt ihr spontan hinterher, und seine drei Brüder folgen ihm widerwillig. thumb|240px|left|Ein ritterliches WillkommenRenet und die Turtles finden sich am Ende ihrer Zeitflucht im England des Jahres 988 wieder - nicht in der Urzeit, in welche Renet eigentlich reisen wollte, um Savanti Romero aufzuhalten. Auf einen Vorschlag Michelangelos hin kleidet Renet die Turtles (zu deren Verdruß) mit der Kraft des Zepters in ihre LARP-Kostüme; doch nur Momente später tauchen vier Ritter auf und greifen die Turtles, die sie für Orks halten, mit dem blanken Schwert an. Die Turtles können die angriffslustigen Ritter jedoch schlagen, und Renet kann ihnen klar machen, dass die Turtles freundlich sind. Als diese die Ritter jedoch fragen, wo sich Savanti aufhält, taucht dieser höchstpersönlich am Ort des Geschehens auf, entreißt Renet das Zeitzepter und setzt sie und die Turtles in einer Zeitschleife fest. Renet gelingt es jedoch, den Looping-Effekt zu brechen, und nachdem sie sich die Pferde der geflüchteten Ritter angeeignet haben, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Gegner. thumb|240px|Der Angriff der lebenden TotenAls die Nacht hereinbricht, erreichen die fünf Freunde den Turm, in dem Savanti seine Residenz hat. Als sie jedoch den Friedhof, der den Turm umgibt, durchqueren wollen, wird Savanti auf sie aufmerksam und belebt mit dem Zeitzepter die hier begrabenen Toten, die sich als Skelettkrieger aus der Erde erheben und über die Turtles und Renet herfallen. Erschwerend kommt noch hinzu, dass die Skelette, nachdem sie geschlagen wurden, sich von selbst wieder zusammensetzen und nochmals erheben, um den Angriff fortzusetzen. Da der Kampf aussichtslos ist, schwingen die Fünf sich wieder auf ihre Pferde und jagen gen Schloss, während der Zauber, der die Skelette belebt, jenseits der Grenzen des Friedhofs seine Wirkung verliert. thumb|left|240px|Hasch mich, ich bin im Uhrwerk!Die Turtles und Renet gelangen schließlich zum Turm und können sich bis zu Savantis Thronsaal schleichen, werden aber von ihm entdeckt und von der Magie des Zepters in der Luft festgefroren. Doch während Savanti noch sich an all den Möglichkeiten ergötzt, mit denen er seine Feinde vernichten könnte, setzt Renet ihre letzte Waffe ein, um sich und die Turtles aus dem Banneffekt zu befreien. Doch ehe sie sich das Zepter schnappen können, setzt Savanti das Uhrwerk, welches seinen Turm durchzieht, in Gang. Damit beginnt ein gefährlicher Hindernislauf, mit dem Zeitzepter als Preis, durch die sich immerfort drehenden Zahnradsysteme. Am Ende aber können die Turtles Savantis Waffen außer Gefecht setzen, und Donatello verbannt den Möchtegern-Herrscher mit dem Zepter aufs Neue in die Unendlichkeit der Zeit. thumb|240px|Neue Zeit, selbes WillkommenBevor die fünf Freunde jedoch ihren Sieg feiern können, taucht Simultaneous' Erscheinung bei ihnen auf und verurteilt Renet zum Stubenarrest. Diesen kann Renet jedoch vorerst noch hinausschieben, da sie ihre Turtle-Freunde zunächst wieder in ihre eigene Zeitära zurückversetzen muss. Renet und die Turtles begeben sich durch eine neugeöffnete Zeittür, doch inmitten ihrer Reise ereignet sich eine schwerwiegende Störung; die Turtles werden von Renet getrennt und landen unsanft im modernen Japan. Doch kaum fühlen sie sich etwas erleichtert, regnen plötzlich Pfeile auf sie herab, und sie werden von rotgekleideten, bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Ninjas umzingelt... Zitate *'Renet': Wouh! Der Anführer - Leonardo! Der Krieger - Raphael! Der Erfinder - Donatello! Und der Süße - Michelangelo! Michelangelo: Wouh! Das bin ich! Sie kennt uns, Leute! Renet: Ich habe euch gefunden! Ich habe euch wirklich gefunden! Die Schildkrötenkrieger aus den Legenden. Das ist so grogging kalt!! Raphael: Uns?! Legenden?!? Wovon zum Teufel redest du da?! Es weiß ja niemand, dass wir existieren. Renet: Das weiß niemand... noch. Aber ich komme aus der Zukunft, und - Wow! Ihr Leute seid sowas von berühmt! Euch zu treffen ist total viel interessanter als Dschingis Khan oder Billy the Kid oder Sokrates zu begegnen! Donatello: Moment. Du sagst, du kommst aus der Zukunft. Und wir sind wichtig genug, um in Geschichtsbüchern aufgeführt zu werden?! Erwartest du wirklich, dass wir das glauben?!? Renet: Ja! Ihr habt die Welt gerettet! So viele Male! Donatello: [begeistert] ABGEFAHREN!! HIGH THREE!!! Trivia *Die Geschichte basiert auf den Mirage Comics ''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8, mit beigemischten Storyelementen aus Vol.1 #33 und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #7. *Der Titel ist eine Referenz auf das gleichnamige Videospiel und dessen Remake, als auch auf eine vierteilige Geschichte aus den IDW Comics. Außerdem ist der Titel identisch mit dem Untertitel des dritten Live Action-Films und ähnelt dem Titel der Episode "A Turtle in Time" der 1987iger Cartoonserie. *Einige Teile der Kampfszenen gegen die lebenden Skelette sind eine Hommage an die klimaktische Schlussszene aus dem Fantasyfilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jason_und_die_Argonauten Jason and the Argonauts] aus dem Jahr 1963. *Renets Kampfschrei ist möglicherweise an Xena, der Heldin der Serie Xena: Warrior Princess, angelehnt. *Eine weitere mögliche Filmanlehnung findet sich in der Uhrwerk-Kampfszene, die womöglich vom Fantasyfilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hellboy_%E2%80%93_Die_goldene_Armee Hellboy II: The Golden Army] inspiriert wurde. Galerie Leo knight.jpg Raph barbarian.jpg Donnie wizard.jpg Mikey elf.jpg TIT.jpg 0.2.jpg|Mazes & Mutants Kostüme für "Turtles In Time" 0.3.jpg|Turtles In Time #2 0.4.jpg|Leonardo VS. Ninja 0.5.jpg|S03E19 Turtles In Time Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Turtles_in_Time_%282012_Episode%29 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:3. Staffel